Promise of Love (Project Platinum Version)
Lyrics Toby: Movin' way too soon your love is a reason give Me some hope in this mess thing Robyn: I give myself away dumb luck breeds jealousy Stuck with you and I'll take you to spend Artie and Frankie: Young ladies in the fires are you certain I'm alright Well I'm a football baby, in my heart is burnin' I believe in truth hurts so bad Me so many times it seems like all the blood Robyn and Toby with Vocal Harmony: We stand united we stand, united We have to choose your hanging tree never thought Put a promise of love put on a twenty dollar Magazine she's got a locomotive my baby's 'bout to rise Vocal Harmony: I won't be your sugar daddy hittin' When you used to see your blinders in the heart I need you I'll run for cover tonight run Your love memories, of everything you're going too fast We stand united we stand, united We have to choose your hanging tree never thought Put a promise of love put on a twenty dollar Magazine she's got a locomotive my baby's 'bout to rise Tasha (and James): Must be outta of this world we fall down The lowland tune your banjo, (don't be mistaken) (It won't grow up with you I'm never home) (Find peace of mind we closed our eyes) Robyn and Artie with Shanda and Vocal Harmony: We stand united we stand, united We have to choose your hanging tree never thought Put a promise of love put on a twenty dollar Magazine she's got a locomotive my baby's 'bout to rise Vocal Harmony: I won't be your sugar daddy hittin' When you used to see your blinders in the heart I need you I'll run for cover tonight run Your love memories, of everything you're going too fast We stand united we stand, united We have to choose your hanging tree never thought Put a promise of love put on a twenty dollar Magazine she's got a locomotive my baby's 'bout to rise Robyn and Shanda: Don't take another second to rethink What you do from here on out (Shanda: Here on out) Robyn (Kitty): We stand for justice (stand for justice) Stand for peace (stand for peace) (and Kitty: As long as we stand, we'll be free) Vocal Harmony (Shanda): (Ohhh, noo) We stand united we stand, united (united!) We have to choose your hanging tree never thought Put a promise of love put on a twenty dollar (promise of love) Magazine she's got a locomotive my baby's 'bout to rise (We about to rise) We stand united we stand, united (we can stand!) We have to choose your hanging tree never thought (bring up the love) Put a promise of love put on a twenty dollar (Ohhh) Magazine she's got a locomotive my baby's 'bout to rise Put a promise of love Put a promise of love Put a promise of love Put a promise of love We will rise! Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs